Our first
by Narubooty
Summary: Only months the two mages had been in this relationship. Taking things slow a kiss a day a date a week when they are free. It's funny erza never realized how much natsu was her first in almost everything. Besides the point of being firsts erza had been wondering if she was natsu's first kiss? Well that's as far as they got.
1. Our first

Only months the two mages had been in this relationship. Taking things slow a kiss a day a date a week when they are free. It's funny erza never realized how much natsu was her first in almost everything. Besides the point of being firsts erza had been wondering if she was natsu's first kiss? Well that's as far as they got.

This made erza's mind so clouded with curiosity, what if she wasn't? A light sighs came out from her lips, this wasn't making her feel good at thinking it. There she felt hands covered her eyes. Quickly gripping on the mystery hands she pulled it behind the stranger's back."Oi erza it's me!" Natsu shouted in pain. Letting go of his arms, her eyes soften on her boyfriend. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Chuckles came out from his lips, a peck on her cheek would be given to armored mage. "I wanted surprise you a bit but i wanted go on a date this time it's going be special."

Scarlet slim brows knitted for a moment, Why was this time so special? Only trying keep a straight mind she nodded in agreement. "Sure, where you want t-" Cut off in middle of her sentence the male pushed her up against the wall of the gulid halls. "Huh? Is something wrong?" Not getting what was happening. His visage was becoming closer to erza's It was so weird her heart started to beat rapidly, Why was she embarrassed? She should be use kissing natsu but it was bit different but how?

His soft lips gazed her ear lobe, words of passion were being whispered into the scarlet's ear. "How about my bed right now~ " Auburn hues widen at shock, W-why would he need.. Damn it erza you know why he wants you in his bed! Jeez you're the one who reads sexy novels right. Her visage was burning hot at the dirty thoughts of her and natsu doing such things that she read in her novels.

A devious smirk appeared on the male's lips, Still hovering over her ear now his action moved to her neck placing light kisses. It made erza jump realizing she was still in the guild. "W-We can't do it here?!" She panicked at him. This freaked erza making which made natsu laugh. It wasn't every day you would get see this side of erza. "Of course not that's so denigrating for such a beautiful women as yourself." A last kiss was placed on her collar bone still he pulled away. He cupped her hand tugging on hand lightly. "Let's go." Erza was just in shock but should she really do this? What if she isn't his first. Being pulled out from her guild and now the two rushed to his home, yet erza tugged away lightly before they got to natsu's house.

"Please tell me this before we do something very important." Her pace stopped completely as she stared at his back for a moment til he turned around. "Sure." Taking in a deep breath she said what she was thinking for a while. "Will i be your first?" He was surprised at her inquiry, Had she been thinking of this the whole time? His hues just soften as he gazed at the female. He sure was inlove with her,"Of course you are going be my first and always be my first in everything." He simply said with a smile that erza fell inlove with.

With that she confirmed that this was love. She would remember when she read all those fairy tale books about princess and princes. Of course erza was more of a knight then a princess but tonight she felt like princess when she was with natsu. Light giggles came out from the armored mage, it had been forever since she let anyone so close to her. "I love you natsu." A gentle smile curled on her visage as she gripped onto the male's hand rushing into his house.

Being pulled by the female for only a moment as they entered his home. Flicking on the lights, natsu pushed erza roughly against the wall not giving her anytime. Placing once again let before kisses on her neck, grazing her sensitive skin he pressed his teeth in her dermis. A loud yelp came out from the scarlet. When he pulled away there was now a bruise, the lips that once made this mark when up to her ear whispering something so sweet."I love you too erza."

The words he said meant so much to erza that she lifted up his chin there lips pressed against each other, Erza was glad she wore a tank top and skirt if she was wearing her armor well this would have ended quicker then she hope. Slim yet muscular legs would wrap around the male's waist, natsu gripped onto erza's back holding her up he carry her to his room roughly opening his door the best he could he placed the female on his bed.

Flop When her feature against the soft bed, natsu's finger trailed along her feature. "N-Natsu.." she moaned lightly, teeth bite down as she tried tame herself. How badly she wanted natsu now she couldn't even tame herself when he touched her. So lost in her mind natsu slipped off her tank top revealing a lancy pinkish bra. "How cute." The male teased her as she gripped around her back to unhook the bra and throw it to the side, large breasts jiggled as they fell a bit backwards thanks to gravity. Natsu placed a light kiss on erza's lips before he slipped from her lips to planting kisses down her neck then the trail continued but when towards one breast.

There he pressed his soft lips on the nipple gazing it light then his tongue started to join in the fun as well as his hand massing the other breast. Groans escaped the armored mage as she never been so determined to bang someone so roughly. Lust filled her body as the male continued his actions but now nibbling at the sensitive dermis. "A-Ah.."

Only after covering the tender nipple with his split he when to the other doing the same, once he finished he saw how lustful the female was pressing kisses down her stomach. There his lips stopped at the lining of her skirt slipping off the skirt and panties. "You look really hot how about i cool you off." Lips curled into a smirk as when downwards on erza. Fingers lightly graced her wet folds, Gasps escape the female biting down her bottom lips ever so hard it was almost like it was going bleed from rough action she did. "Natsu.. i want y-you now.." Erza called out begging for him.

Finger slowly entered her pulling in and out, starting to add more finger and picking up the pace. Erza panted lightly starting to control herself, Hearing her lustful pant his erection grow bigger becoming so excited. "I'm going put it in." Slowly slipping out his finger he unhooked his belt slipping off his pants and boxers. Erza couldn't bare wait she pulled off his shirt as well, When his briefs fell off there natsu pushed erza back onto the bed pressing his length in her.

"H-Hng.." She groaned after all it is her first time she it did hurt a bit. As he slowly rocked his hip she dealt with the pain for only a moment. Once she got pass the pain she started to rock her hip along with natsu. Heavy pants escaped the male as he when in deeper, Pressing his lips against her this time more passion. He quicken his pace to more medium.

Rough groans came out from the armored mage as he quicken his pace. This only made him want go faster as he panted more groan as well with her. A gentle kiss was pressed against her jawline as he when lower making marks on her neck. "Natsu.. " She moaned out, the voice of her sweet moan made his thrusting go in faster. His fingertips slowly pulling on her scarlet locks.

Between thrusts he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Digits escaped from her lock down to her butt gripping it roughly and tight. As natsu thrusting deeply close to coming. A loud groan slipped out from his lips.

He felt the inside of her, her walls squished up against his length, her wetness grew more. The seconds went by, he got close. "Erza.."he breathed out, "I'm gotta cum." He heavy said give in a heavy thrust but before he could erza thrust along with him. "A-Ah.. me too.." She whimpered as the two climaxed into one another at the same time.

Bodies relaxed against each other, panting soon quiet down as the female flipped the male on the bed. She placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his body as they cuddled together. "I love you natsu." Squeezing his feature lightly she closed her eyes pleased with this night. "I love you too erza." Natsu placed his hand on her head gently petting her as the two fell asleep.


	2. Her vow

I never realized how beautiful stars could be. When lucy showed them one night i was starstruck by the beauty of how the stars would twinkle down at us, lucy told me that's where all our love ones go. At first i felt myself believe this like a child but it really did become true the more i thought about it. The first date i when with natsu there after it ended i walked home alone staring up at the sky.. The stars twinkled happily almost like the love ones i lost were so happy for me. When smiling of cheerfulness i saw a shooting star i always dreamt of seeing such a thing being thanks to lucy.

A seed like a shooting star has grown inside me.

This feeling of wishes and desires only depended on those stars now. This feeling grew more and more that being said when my heart became clouded with painful memories of those i love i look up at the stars and i feel the fogginess in my heart has disappeared.

Days and days i thought about that one shooting star. Natsu is like that shooting star. Happy, wanting to make me happy, holds a big burden on his own shoulder yet he still makes other smile and cheers them on. He is my shooting star as well as my comrades, they made my wish i wanted as a child came true.

I'm free.


	3. Wedding bells

The knight others feared or befriended was in a beautifully made wedding dress. Had she brought millions of weddings to try on til she found this one? Most likely yes but this was going be a special for her. Her last name that had been never really known will change on this day. For this she does what she can to make this perfect for her new husband.

Thoughts rushed to her mind as she walked down the aisle, all eyes on her. Auburn hues stared out at those who she connected with those who she put dear to her heart. Erza really didn't thing such a day would come to her yet look at this! She in wedding dress and has a husband and it's all so breath taking to her as she finally came to the end of the aisle.

There her eye looked up to see the man she was about to marry, the man of her dreams. Natsu dragneel. No one really saw this coming nor did herself yet something like this became more then she thought and she couldn't just throw it away. She found someone who loved her this was probably want her parents wanted for her in the end of there deaths.

Cheerful eyes met with natsu's. The two locked eye connection as they started to hold hands. The priest started to wedding like every other wedding. When came to saying i do erza smile with her real smile with her teeth and all.

❝I do.❞

She said this without no regret but filled with pride. As she waited for natsu's turn she kept that smile on her visage. She wanted show him how happy she is. When they finished all the i do's then came the vows.

There the two kissed each other to seal there marriage into this kiss showing how much they love each other. After the lip lock was over the two rushed out from the church going into a car.

I will conceal my new last name, I'll throw the crown of grief i once wore. My love is possessed by natsu who no one in her eyes could match up to him. This day made her the happiness women star that she use to yearned for is shining right in front of her, natsu her star is also her future for this her future will be so bright wit him.


End file.
